


Ship Wars

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Metafiction, Slow Burn, Social Commentary, mentioned Homophobia, not by Kylo, past harassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In the lead-up to the release of the second Resistance game, Poe Dameron makes an unusual friend.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Darkpilot Creator Breakdown, Darkpilot Thematic Stories, The Darkpilot Library





	Ship Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slinden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinden/gifts), [LieselSolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieselSolo/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For LieselSolo and slinden. I hope you like this, as a fandom satire. Thank you to “Fan Friction” for providing an idea as well as teaching me (sort of) how to imitate a Reddit look. 
> 
> Warning for references to homophobia and harassment in chapter one. That actually happened.

It was a relief to get back from his classes and actually catch up on some _Resistance_ news. 

Even as Poe entered the dorm that he shared with Finn, the first thing that he noticed was that Finn had left a note (did anyone besides Finn still leave handwritten notes out in 2019, Poe couldn’t help but wonder) that said that he and Rey had gone to an event on campus. Rey was Finn’s girlfriend, who he’d met in freshman year and started dating. Rey apparently had a cousin named Ben, though Poe hadn’t met him yet. 

”He’s a prat,” she had said. “I mean, I love him, but he’s a prat.”

Poe couldn’t say why his thoughts strayed to that comment, but he prepared his dinner before sitting at the table to see what was going on. 

***

> r/Resistance · Posted by u/reyoflight · 1 Day Ago
> 
> ###  The trailer for Resistance 2: The Last Jedi is here!! **[Official Content]**
> 
> ▲ 1000 ▼ [ ] 100 ↑Share *Award
> 
>  **This thread has been locked by the moderators of r/Resistance**
> 
> New comments cannot be posted
> 
> [-] KyloRen · 1d
> 
> We have new content for the Scavenger and the Knight. Hallelujah!
> 
> . . . ←Reply ▲ 100 ▼
> 
> [-] TheStanArmie · 1d
> 
> I see your priorities are on straight as ever, Ren.
> 
> . . . ←Reply ▲ 90 ▼
> 
> [-] KyloRen · 1d
> 
> Oh, shut up, Armie — do you know how long it’s been?!
> 
> . . . ←Reply ▲ 80 ▼
> 
> [-] reyoflight· 1d
> 
> I don’t see the Knight and the Scavenger ending up together, TBH. I think he’s killed too many people. He’s a complex character, to be certain, but he also kidnapped and tortured the Scavenger. Not exactly first date material.  
>  . . . ←Reply ▲ 60 ▼
> 
> [-] KyloRen · 1d
> 
> Oh, not this again. :/ For the last time, I don’t support torture. I just think that they have an interesting kinship, that’s all. After all, he did offer to train her. 
> 
> . . . ←Reply ▲ 15 ▼
> 
> [-] TheStanArmie · 1d
> 
> Like literally other Starkiller product to date?! Were you born yesterday, Ren?
> 
> . . . ←Reply ▲ 20 ▼
> 
> [-] KyloRen · 1d
> 
> Really? I thought I was born in 1999. :D
> 
> . . . ←Reply ▲ 30 ▼

***

The rest of the thread seemed to have devolved into madness, especially with one VicrulTheCruel making comments about the character of John Doe the mysterious bounty hunter and some apparently suggestive shots of John and the Knight, comments that had a homophobic undertone. Poe sighed; he supposed that was enough Reddit for the day. 

It was after posting a one-shot to AO3 inspired by the trailer, he lay back, sighing. He did love the videogame Resistance and the sequel was inevitably going to be amazing, but sometimes he wondered if it was really worth it considering some of the fans. Vicrul, for instance. Vicrul and his lot were DarkScrapper shippers, or those who shipped the Knight and the Scavenger. Of course, they had to harass anyone who didn’t think the Knight and the Scavenger should fuck. They really did give DarkScrapper shippers a bad name. At least, Poe could imagine. 

Was it really worth it sometimes? Here he was, writing fanfiction in a fandom that constantly seemed to irritate each other. True, he had his share of friends, but...

Poe sighed. He needed some rest. 

***

“Hey, Poe — I guess you saw Rey’s post?”

Poe groaned, blinked. “Finn? Shit, how long was I out?”

“It’s only eleven,” Finn said. “Yeah, that look on your face...you look like you saw one of Vicrul’s posts.”

“Yeah. Asshole.”

Finn snorted. “Asshole indeed. I’ve heard some horror stories coming out of his Discord server too, like the fact that they harassed a woman who lost her husband just because of a quote from the developer about the interrogation scene.”

“I’d be happier not knowing their logic, honestly.” Poe sighed. It was then that he heard the familiar chime of his phone going off. “Hold on, Finn.”

He checked his phone and saw the email notification. Apparently, even though there were no odds of that happening, KyloRen from Reddit had commented on his fic. 

And apparently, it was positive too, when Poe really checked it out?

“What are the odds?” Poe said wryly. 

“I say you’ve earned it,” Finn said. “You’re a good writer, Poe.”

“I try. Writing sappy gay redemption stories, that’s me.”

“And you’re good at them,” Finn said. 

At least, Poe thought after he’d replied to the comment thanking KyloRen, that was a good part of the whole thing.


End file.
